


魂器系列 時間之外

by beginningblue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beginningblue/pseuds/beginningblue
Summary: 哈利为了展开销毁魂器的任务，他决定独自销毁魂器拉文克劳的冠冕，当他准备损坏王冠时候，他被王冠的力量时光穿梭到遇上了18岁汤姆。汤姆在毕业后不久就赶往阿尔巴尼亚森林，找到了冠冕。
Relationships: Alpha Tom Riddle - Relationship, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Obsessive Tom Riddle - Relationship, Omega Harry Potter - Relationship, Possessive - Relationship, Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem - Relationship, Time Travel - Relationship, Tomarry
Kudos: 9





	1. 拉文克劳的冠冕

哈利轻轻地走近墙壁，注意周围的环境。他在躲避霍格沃茨城堡中的人群，寻找拉文克劳的王冠。他与赫敏及罗恩花了几天时间调查了一些线索，他们知道冠冕有可能藏在于有求必应屋之后，赫敏提出了立即返回霍格沃茨的提议，哈利也认同她的提议，他们必须在伏地魔回收魂器之前将拉文克劳的冠冕销毁。

哈利与赫敏和罗恩即将出发的前一天晚上，哈利避开了赫敏和罗恩，独自前往霍格沃茨。他再不希望自己的两个朋友因他而再次受到伤害，是他让赫敏及罗恩和他一起冒险去寻找伏地魔的魂器。因为他们已经为了找寻魂器之一斯莱特林的挂坠盒，他们冒险去魔法部取回斯莱特林的挂坠盒差点失败而返，后来因为该死的斯莱特林的挂坠盒，他差点与罗恩反目成仇，但幸运的是罗恩坚信他们的友谊，并用格兰芬多宝剑将它摧毁。正当摧毁了斯莱特林的挂坠盒后，哈利已经浮起独自寻找魂器的谂头。

因此让哈利独自寻找魂器决心无法动摇，他终于走到八楼的巨怪棒打傻巴拿巴的挂毯对面，他提高了警觉地四处张望，发现那里没有人，然后他闭上了眼睛集中精神心里想着拉文克劳的冠冕，同时在他眼前墙上便会出现一扇非常光滑的门，有求必应屋出现在哈利眼前。哈利张开眼睛伸手推开有求必应屋的大门走进去。

哈利走进有求必应屋的一刻，白光出现在他面前，但很快就消失了。当哈利困惑时，拉文克劳的冠冕正摆在他眼前，哈利收起疑惑，慢慢地走近了拉文克劳的冠冕。

当哈利伸出手触摸拉文克劳的冠冕时，他感到有一种引力将他卷起来，在哈利反应不及松开拉文克劳的冠冕那刻，他消失了有求必应屋，随后拉文克劳的冠冕也同时消失在有求必应屋。

十八岁的汤姆里德尔，从霍格沃茨顺利地毕业后，他向他的朋友们道别，独自去了阿尔巴尼亚森林，找寻从格蕾女士口中的拉文克劳的冠冕。当他在去年获得了家族的戒指后，他的脑海浮现了一个想法，他认为创始人的其余遗物都在直系亲属的手中，所以他利用他该死的麻瓜父亲给予的脸孔，慢慢地接近那位拉文克劳的幽灵─格蕾女士，终于在格蕾女士里知道了拉文克劳的冠冕下落后，汤姆充满兴奋的感情，但是他很快地冷静下来，汤姆一直知道邓布利多从孤儿院第一次见面后，他一直在监视着他的一举一动，他必须耐心等待到他毕业的那一天。

汤姆终于到达阿尔巴尼亚森林后，花了两天时间找到一棵空心树。格蕾女士告诉他，她当年因为为了得到超越母亲的智慧而把拉文克劳的冠冕偷走，但是母亲派遣追求者血人巴罗前往寻找她，格蕾女士很快地被血人巴罗追赶至阿尔巴尼亚的森林，格蕾女士无奈地将冠冕把它藏在森林的一棵空心树中。随后，血人巴罗见到格蕾女士后要带她回去，但她拒绝，血人巴罗在嫉妒中把她杀掉后自杀。

多年后，直到一个特别的斯莱特林男孩出现在她的眼前，她终于将多年秘密告诉了汤姆里德尔。

当汤姆走到一棵大树下，伸出魔杖去检查那棵大树是否有藏着拉文克劳的冠冕的时候，魔杖异常地晃了晃，尖端发出了白光。在那一刻，汤姆的黑曜石眼眸流露兴奋的感情，他终于找到了拉文克劳的冠冕。他立刻挥动手中的魔杖那一刻，那棵大树中间突然裂开一个缝隙，他看到了一顶镶有宝石的，闪闪发光的王冠。

汤姆伸出手拿起拉文克劳的王冠时，他面前出现了白光，使他不禁伸出另一只手遮住了眼睛。当他再次睁开眼睛时，他发现在拉文克劳的冠冕的另一边有着同样是黑色头发，个子瘦小的男孩正抓紧拉文克劳的冠冕。

汤姆很快地从惊讶到平静地望着那个闭着眼睛似是昏倒了男孩，他心里起了疑惑，因为他没想到会有这情况发生在他的眼前，他绝对相信自己从没有在格蕾女士从嘴里得知会有一位似是十五、十六岁少年出现在他面前。

汤姆下意识地握紧魔杖，然后举起魔杖指着眼前那个陌生的男孩。他不允许任何人知道拉文克劳冠冕的存在。他想那个男孩醒过来之前就杀死这个男孩！

「阿瓦达……」

当汤姆念出咒语时候，在他眼前的拉文克劳的冠冕发出了强光照亮了整个森林，使汤姆下意识地放开了拉文克劳的冠冕，并用那只手遮住了眼睛。

在下一刻，那个晕倒的男孩突然睁开眼睛，立即将魔杖举到面前隐约的身影。当明亮的光线消失时，男孩看到了眼前的是头发呈深黑色，眼睛有着一种黑曜的黑，然后他发现面前的人的脸出奇的熟悉，男孩不由得感到惊讶。在他眼前的人竟是他自出生以来唯一的敌人，伏地魔─汤姆里德尔。

汤姆里德尔？摆着在他眼前的是有着汤姆里德尔脸孔的伏地魔？

默林，他不是在有求必应屋找寻拉文克劳的冠冕吗？他为什么会在森林里并同时面对有着汤姆里德尔脸孔的伏地魔？哈利此刻感到非常惊讶，他真的不知道现在发生了什么？

汤姆可以看到，在明亮的光线消失的那一刻，男孩以一种惊讶的表情看到了他，但男孩很快地收回了惊讶并露出微笑对着他，男孩同时放下魔杖。

「你、你好，先生，这是什么地方？」在他面前的男孩问。

汤姆听到男孩问他，但他没有立即回答男孩，而是盯着男孩的脸。他发现这个男孩有着一双明亮又神秘的阿瓦达绿色眼睛，是汤姆从未见过的。同时，他发现男孩的额头上有一条疤痕，但是没有损害了那张脸孔的美丽。

不幸的是，男孩的眼镜损坏了男孩的脸。汤姆也注意到眼前的男孩也是一位巫师。

与此同时，汤姆注意到，男孩非常警惕。

另一方面，当哈利感到汤姆凝视着他时，他感到非常不自在，但他无法攻击汤姆里德尔，因为他是一个还未成熟的伏地魔，而且哈利从邓布利多的记忆中得知汤姆里德尔已经知道了许多成人巫师还未知悉的咒语，并在一定程度上精通。

接着，汤姆把他的魔杖了放下来，「这里是阿尔巴尼亚森林，男孩。」他并露出好看的微笑对着哈利说。

「呃，先生，」哈利听见，下意识地吞下了口水。「你能告诉我，我为什么在阿尔巴尼亚？」

「哦，这确实是一个有趣的问题，男孩。我认为你对目前的情况不太清楚。我认为你应该在问一些问题之前告诉对方你的身份。」汤姆依然微笑地说道。


	2. 阿瓦达绿色眼睛的男孩

「先生，我叫哈利。」当哈利听到这句话时，他不由睁开眼睛，然后低下头，避开他面前的青年的视线，然后慢慢地说出他的名字。

「哈利？这是一个很好的名字。」汤姆笑着回应哈利。

汤姆对前面的男孩有相当的兴趣。就在此刻，他观察到这个男孩认识他，但他应该从来没有见过这个男孩。同时，他用了摄神取念术解读男孩的记忆，但是失败了，他无法从男孩身上读取他任何的思想及讯息，他知道这个男孩懂得大脑封闭术。

「喔，谢谢。」

然后汤姆向哈利伸出手，「来吧，先站起来，我们再谈。」他说道。

哈利点点头。

然后，当他伸出手握住他面前的大手时，他踉蹌地被汤姆拉近他的身边，汤姆的突然举动使哈利吓倒了一跳，他没想到汤姆会这样让陌生人接近他。

哈利从邓布利多得知及多年的面对，他隐约知道汤姆里德尔不喜欢别人抚摸他，更不用说他会主动地把陌生人靠近他，并用面对面地看着他，呼吸就吹拂在彼此的脸上。同时，他对上了那双黑曜色眼睛，哈利看到主人兴趣盎然的情绪从那双眼睛透露出来。

「谢谢，先生。」哈利立刻低下头开口说。

汤姆扬起一边的眉毛。显然，哈利的举动证实了他的想法。在他面前的男孩拥有同等的力量。汤姆此刻非常兴奋，他很久已经没见过像他这样的男孩了。

与此同时，他在男孩身上闻到一种奇怪的气味，像是甜甜的百合花和一种熟悉的味道，他并不烦恼，甚至有点上瘾，是一种让他不自觉沉醉的味道。男孩身上的味道使汤姆下意识地靠近男孩的脖子，他显然很喜欢男孩的味道，让他大大降低了杀死男孩的欲望。

「先生，你──」

当哈利还没说完的时候，他感觉到眼前的汤姆已经用另一只手紧紧地箍住他的腰，使哈利靠近了他的胸膛。

哈利立刻挣扎起来，但他发现汤姆的力量比他强，使他无法挣脱离开他。

同时，汤姆忽略了哈利的挣扎，将嘴唇紧贴在略带温暖的脖子上，甚至慢慢地吮吸着哈利的脖子。

突如其来的举动使哈利慌了一下并且停止了挣扎。他没想到汤姆里德尔会向第一次见面的人做出这些动作。汤姆感觉到，怀里的男孩已经不再努力挣扎，使他更进一步的动作，他的吻从略带温暖的脖子移到了男孩的嘴唇上。

下一秒，汤姆的双唇不偏不倚的贴上哈利的粉嫩的唇瓣。此刻，汤姆感到自己喜欢接吻的感觉，他从来没有想过亲吻那种如此亲昵行为，是如此美好，难怪阿布拉克萨斯会因为这种亲密关系而变得如此堕落而无法自拔。

当他们接吻时男孩的身体气味变得更浓烈，甜甜的百合花逐渐演变成浓烈的香味扑鼻红酒的气味。

当汤姆将他抓紧哈利的手松开，举起手按着哈利的头颅加深他们的吻时候，他感到魔杖的尖端戳在下巴，汤姆此时睁开眼睛直视那双阿瓦达绿色的眼睛。此时，汤姆再次感到戳在下巴的魔杖的警告动作，汤姆终于停止亲吻哈利，将他们拉开距离。

那刻，汤姆几乎忘记了怀里的男孩是一位巫师，虽然他不觉得怀里的男孩会杀死他。

在汤姆终于放开了哈利的双唇，然而被他放肆勾取的津液绵延在两人之间连出一道银丝，藕断丝连的缠绵悱恻。

哈利见到脸后不由得脸红了，但很快就平静下来，说道：「你为什么亲吻我？」

「因为你的味道，哈利。」汤姆挑起眉头，显然被哈利的问题引起了兴趣，然后他微笑着对哈利说。

「我的味道？」

「你的味道，使我具有不可抗拒的吸引力。哈利，您的气味使我下意识地接近你，甚至想亲吻你。你究竟用什么咒语使我想要拥抱你而不是杀死你？」

哈利看到汤姆的黑曜石眼睛闪烁着。

「没可能，我身上没有任何的味道──」哈利还没说完，他已经被汤姆伸出手捏着他的下巴，汤姆已经再次低下头亲吻他。

这次哈利感受到汤姆在亲吻他。他双瞳瞪大看到汤姆闭上眼睛，在享受和他亲吻般，随后他感觉汤姆加深了吻，并且霸气地用舌头撬开他的唇，直抵滑溜钻入他口中，技巧地挑弄他湿软的舌头，轻轻地刷了敏感的上颚和牙龈，满意的引起了哈利一阵轻颤，接着找到他的小舌，引导它与自己一同纠缠。

当哈利被迫接受汤姆的亲吻时，他在汤姆身上闻到强烈的气味，这似乎是浓烈的红酒味，使哈利有些神志不清。与此同时，哈利突然感受到他的身体内有着突然难以形容的感觉。

他很热，这是他从未遇到过的情况，他此刻就知道他身体因为他和汤姆的吻变得越来越热。哈利忍不住松开了握住魔杖的手，而哈利的魔杖在他放开时落在了草地上。

同时，正在亲吻哈利的汤姆突然睁开眼睛，露出一双血红色眼睛，然后停止亲吻哈利，用那双眼睛对上已经热泪盈眶的哈利，「欧米茄？你是欧米茄？」他双手举起哈利脸颊开口质问。

「什、什么，欧米茄？」哈利开始神志不清，他隐约地看到汤姆的身影，听不清楚汤姆的说话，「欧米茄，欧米茄是什么意思？」他困惑地问汤姆。

「你不知道？」

汤姆看着眼前的散发出香味扑鼻红酒味道的哈利，泪水使他的眼睛模糊不清，脸颊两侧出现异常的泛红，呼吸急促而喘息。哈利在汤姆眼里看起来很可爱更具有吸引力。汤姆此刻摇了摇头，希望能清醒一点，因为他知道自己被哈利的气味所吸引。

「不可能，你不可能不知道自己是欧米茄！」汤姆克制住自己，用低沉的声音向哈利大喊。

与此同时，哈利觉得自己越来越炽热，但是脸颊两边的大手却是如此冰冷，抚慰了他体内的一些炽热，但他感到抚慰永远是不够的，因为那种灼热的感觉从未消失。

「我好热，先生，我为什么这么热，告诉我？」哈利望着汤姆问道，并没有注意到汤姆血红色的眼睛充满渴望地看着他。

「因为你进入了发情期，哈利。」汤姆对着哈利露出的笑容充满了欲望。

「吶，发情期？」哈利听到汤姆的说话露出疑惑的表情，他从未曾听到这个词汇。

为何眼前的汤姆里德尔说他进入什么鬼话，发情期？

但是他明显越来越炽热，喘息不止。他感到自己开始站不住脚了，如不是汤姆里德尔及时伸出双手并及时紧紧地拥抱腰部恐怕他现在跌倒在地上了。

「发情期，欧米茄的下体会流出某种粘液，然后身体特别无力，闻到阿尔法的味道就走不动路，渴望被标记而且身体里面的受孕器官会打开，并不自觉地愿意为他的阿尔法生子。哈利，你就是欧米茄。」汤姆低下头贴近哈利的后颈处流连。

「不，不，我不是欧米茄！」哈利慌张地说，但是他的身体不自觉贴近汤姆。

「哈利，我可以帮助你度过发情期的。毕竟，这里只有你和我两人…」

「不！汤姆里德尔，我不需要你！」哈利忘记了他的秘密潜意识地说出了汤姆的名字。

汤姆听到哈利说出自己的名字时停了下来。他扬起了眉毛，「你根本是知道我的名字，举例来说根本一开始你是认识我的，我说得对吗？男孩？」然后他拉开他们的距离，对上哈利的眼睛说道。

哈利咬下唇瓣，摇了摇头。

当汤姆看到哈利保持沉默时，他伸出手捏住哈利的下巴，强迫哈利直接注视他的眼睛。

那一刻，汤姆从哈利的眼中看到了一些画面，他看到哈利面对着一个强大的黑暗巫师，并且知道了他的秘密。

那个人就是他。

汤姆看到那些画面之后，他停下来思考。

然而，哈利知道自己由于身体的炽热影响下，他的魔力大大降低了，甚至让在他眼前的汤姆也看到了他的秘密。

「……哈利波特，黄金男孩，魔法界救世主。一个婴儿竟然可以逃脱了死亡的魔咒生存长大，甚至消灭了强大的伏地魔。」汤姆那双血红色的眼睛露出哈利无法形容的情绪正在望着他。

哈利立刻挣脱起来，但是已经来不及反应。

因为汤姆咬住了哈利的后颈，汤姆将自己的信息素注入了哈利的腺体。

下一刻，哈利觉得自己的身体充满了浓烈的红酒味，这就是汤姆里德尔的味道……


	3. 你的阿尔法是我(上)

你不知道？你是欧米茄！

不，不，我不是欧米茄！

因为你进入了发情期，哈利。

不！汤姆里德尔，我不需要你！

哈利突然睁开眼睛，惊恐地环顾四周。他发现自己躺在一张宽大的床上，周围环绕着银色和绿色的斯莱特林味道的布置。他在一间陌生的房间里，他立刻起身下床的时候，房间的门突然打开了，出现的是汤姆里德尔。

汤姆看见已经起身的哈利露出好看的微笑，「已经醒过来了？」然后他挥舞着魔杖，与此同时，哈利感到自己被一种看不见的力量抬起，向汤姆漂浮过去。

下一刻，哈利已经在汤姆的怀里，与此同时，他发现自己无法摆脱汤姆的力量。当哈利抬起头对汤姆大吼时，在他面前的那个少年的双唇不偏不倚的贴上他的粉嫩的唇瓣。

面对被迫再次亲吻的哈利，他立即做出了回应。他张开牙齿，狠狠地咬住着汤姆的下唇，让汤姆忍不住低声吼了一声。与此同时，哈利尝试到血腥的味道在他口腔，然后哈利看到眼前的神秘黑曜色眼睛变成可怕的鲜血色眼睛。

哈利被那双鲜血色眼睛愣住了不自觉地放松了力度，让汤姆的舌头趁虚而入，藉以机会加深他们的吻，而哈利已经被迫再次接受那个深吻。当哈利再次反抗的时候，他发现自己无力地反抗汤姆。同时，他意识到自己的身体很热，被汤姆亲吻的时间越长，他的头脑越来越模糊，双眼中浮现的雾气地看着汤姆。

「放…放开…放开我。」哈利双手无力地抓紧汤姆领口喘息地说道。

但是汤姆不理会哈利的要求，举起举起没有抓紧魔杖的手按着哈利的头颅加深他们的吻，同时另一只手抱紧哈利朝着那张宽大的床举步走去。

当哈利触摸床单时，他终于发现自己躺在汤姆的床上。同时，他看到汤姆伸出手来脱下他的衬衫。他勉强地抵抗汤姆的汤姆侵入，并举起手抓紧汤姆的领口，「停止...停下来，汤姆里德尔。」他气喘吁吁地说。

汤姆停下来，将他们拉开一点，然后扬起了眉毛。

「意志力很坚强，不愧是我选中的欧米茄。」

「再说一遍，我不是欧米茄，我不是你的，汤姆里德尔！」

「你不是我的，不，你是我的，哈利，我已经标记了你。」汤姆听到后，露出了玩味的笑容对着哈利。


End file.
